Descendants of blood
by JAMIAB
Summary: Segunda temporada de Blood A. Cuando una serie de asesinatos rodea a la gran ciudad de Nueva York, Kenny Ackerman y Nile Dok, agentes especializados, son enviados desde París para descubrir a la persona que está detrás de estos. Guiados por la leyenda del híbrido, pedirán la ayuda de los únicos hombres que aún pueden recordarla. -Riren-
1. Prólogo

"Una nueva especie, eso somos, superiores a los humanos. No podemos desaparecer solo cuando el primero de nosotros lo hace. Oh cariño, caminamos sobre la tierra tanto como tú lo haces ¿Puedes sentirlo? ¿Puedes verlo? ¿Puedes saber quién será el primero en ser cazado? ¿Quién es la presa ahora?"

Las sirenas se oían por la ciudad, varias patrullas de policía avanzaron por las intensas y concurridas calles de Nueva York. Mientras que las personas comenzaban a acercarse curiosos y otros, simplemente se alejaban un poco atemorizados.

En uno de los callejones, el más oscuro y sucio que había, se encontraba el cuerpo policial, habían puesto todo lo necesario para que nadie pudiese manchar la escena del crimen. Hablaban entre ellos y esperaban que retiraran las muestras del posible ADN del atacante y la víctima.

Uno de ellos, que había llegado hace tan solo minutos atrás, tuvo que retirarse al tan solo al ver los restos del cuerpo.

-No dejen que nadie pase- Avisó a dos de sus compañeros cuando vieron que algunos curiosos estaban allí muy cerca de la escena -Si llegan a ver el cuerpo, se armaría un caos.

Los hombres se alejaron, pero en unos pocos minutos, uno de ellos volvió a acercarse.

-Señor, hay dos hombres que dicen querer hablar con usted, que han sido enviados de París.

Asintió levemente y luego se acercó a la entrada del callejón, había muchas personas reunidas allí, pero solo dos de ellos lograban resaltar en la multitud.

Amos vestidos con gabardinas negras, y el resto que podía verse también del mismo color. Uno de ellos llevaba un sombrero cubriéndole casi hasta la mitad del brazo, mientras que el otro mantenía su cabello impecable peinado hacia atrás con un semblante bastante serio y un maletin en su mano izquierda.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

-Ya sabes Floch, tenemos órdenes de arriba.- Ambos levantaron sus placas y se las enseñaron.

Nile Dok y Kenny Ackerman, dos agentes de París. Especializados en aclarar cualquier acontecimiento extraño, descubriendo casos realmente complicados y extravagantes. A Floch no le agradaba la idea de tener a dos hombres allí, manteniendo el control de la situación y queriendo ganarse los créditos que él deseaba tener una vez que encontraran al o a los culpables.

-No puedo dejarlos pasar sin una órden de mi superior- les comunicó entonces.

\- No hace falta, la iremos a buscar después de ver el cuerpo. - Comentó un poco divertido el mayor.

Kenny era un hombre estrafalario y sin escrúpulos, se decía que la mitad del día se la pasaba tomando alcohol, sin embargo cuando de trabajo se trataba, era el mejor. Ackerman se abrió paso por debajo de las cintas y caminó sin preocupación alguna hacia la escena del crimen, Dok por su parte parecía un poco asustado, persiguiendo al mayor con prisa.

-¡Vaya!- dijo entonces Kenny.

Floch se acercó a ellos bastante molesto, pero nada pudo hacer ya que los dos hombres se encontraban dando órdenes a todos aquellos que estaban trabajando, Kenny miró al oficial y preguntó.

-¿Hace cuánto lo encontraron?

-Tres horas.- Contestó por lo bajo.

Ackerman asintió y luego se dirigió a su compañero.

-Bueno Nile, ya sabes que hacer.

El más joven dejó el maletin en el suelo y lo abrió. Sacó de allí una pequeña pinza de metal que Floch miró con bastante curiosidad. Dok sin ninguna prisa, terminó por recorrer el cuerpo de la víctima.

-Es mujer, por la movilidad del cuerpo ha pasado tal vez una noche entera en este lugar, ya apesta.- Kenny bufó y esperó que Nile terminara su inspección, la pinza que llevaba terminó por tomar un cabello bastante corto y luego lo guardó en un pequeño tubo. -Kenny.

El mayor se acercó y escuchó como el otro hablaba con varios tonos más bajos para que nadie más pudiese oírlo.

-Tiene saliva seca, cerca del cuello, si quieren hacerle un ADN dudo que puedan sacar algo con ello.

-¿Por qué?

-Mira bien, cada extremidad cortada parece como si la hubiesen arrancado, con bastante fuerza. Cerca de cada una no solo encuentras sangre. ¿Ves que esto brilla a contra luz? Saliva seca y mira esto- levantó el tubo delante de las narices de Ackerman y él lo observó curioso -Parece de un animal ¿Verdad?

-¿Crees que están atacando en manada?

-No, esto lo hizo uno solo, ni siquiera terminó de alimentarse.

-Esperaremos el resultado del ADN, sino coincide con nadie, ya sabemos con qué tendremos que lidiar.- Aclaró Ackerman.

-Esperemos que solo sean imaginaciones, esos bastardos son difíciles de matar.

-¿Encontraron algo?- Floch se había acercado sobresaltándolos un poco.

-Oye niño- Floch frunció el ceño en cuanto escuchó a Kenny, pero le hizo un gesto afirmativo para que continuara -Nos haremos cargo a partir de ahora, así que diles a todos que se retiren una vez que lleven el cuerpo.

Kenny se puso de pie seguido por Nile y ambos se despidieron del oficial para luego, retirarse de la escena.

-¿Qué piensas Kenny?- preguntó Dok una vez que volvían a subirse al automóvil.

-Solo espero que no sea otro de esos malditos lobos. Son muy difíciles de encontrar. -luego sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro a su compañero mientras arrancaba el auto -Pero tranquilo hombre, estarás bien, fuiste instruido para cazar a estos monstruos, no fallarás.


	2. Uno

La cama chirrió bajo el peso de ambos, las sábanas rozaron su cuerpo desnudo una vez más antes de separarse del cuello de su amante. Quitó con su lengua el resto de la sangre que se había caído de la comisura de su boca y disfrutó una vez más del sabor tan dulce que poseía.

Se sentó, alejándose lo antes posible de la piel fría que antes lo había llamado, sin embargo pronto las manos que minutos atras habían amarrado su cabello con fuerza, ahora hacían círculos sobre su pecho, los brazos encerraban sus hombros, el torso contrario se apoyaba en su espalda, y la respiración suave y tranquila hacían cosquillas sobre su cuello.

-¿Está bien señor?

Quitó suavemente los brazos que lo apresaban de su persona, y se levantó para buscar la ropa que había dejado a un lado de la cama. La mujer aún seguía en la misma posición de desconcierto en la que la había dejado y cuando él estuvo completamente vestido, no tuvo que pedirle que se fuera, porque alguien más lo hizo en su lugar.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con fuerza, tal vez, demasiada. La figura que traspasó el umbral era desconocida para ella e incluso, podría decir que él mismo tampoco lo hubiese sabido por el gran cambio que había sufrido.

-Vete-. Dijo mientras observaba como la mujer aún estaba desnuda entre las sábanas

La joven observó una vez más a su señor, antes de bajar y tomar todas sus prendas ante el permiso silencioso que le había dado.

Cuando caminó a un lado de aquel hombre tan imponente que se había presentado, no pudo evitar mirarlo. Olía tan diferente que estaba segura de que él no era perteneciente de su clan, y aunque le hubiese gustado preguntar qué cosas tenía que tratar con su señor, jamás hubiese sido capaz de enfrentar aquella mirada verdosa que juraba aniquilarla si se quedaba unos minutos más.

-No seas descortés- Le dijo con reproche el mayor -Vamos tú también, sal de la habitación.

El mas alto lo miró con molestia, sin embargo siguió al vampiro fuera del cuarto y caminó detrás de él, hacia otra habitación repleta de libros, dos sillones y un escritorio de madera oscura.

No esperó a que le ofrecieran un lugar para sentarse, ya lo estaba haciendo, mientras que el otro se dedicó a abrir la vitrina de licores y sirvió un poco en dos copas, ofreciéndole una de ellas a su invitado, mientras él mismo tomaba asiento del otro lado del escritorio y encendía un cigarro.

-No te había visto desde hace diez años- dijo entonces mientras expulsaba el humo -¿A qué se le debe tu visita?

-Doce años para ser exactos-. Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó -El consejo me ha enviado.

-¿No debería Petra venir a hablar de los asuntos del consejo en tu lugar?- preguntó suavizando un poco su tono.

-Ahora estoy al mando, Petra está muerta.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, hasta que el vampiro se atrevió a hablar.

-¿Cuándo...?

-La han cazado en nuestra propia cacería, hace dos semanas. Creo que estas al tanto de las últimas noticias.

El vampiro suspiró y levantándose de su asiento, terminó apoyado en la parte delantera de su escritorio, muy cerca de su invitado.

-Hay muertes que nos involucran a ambos, pero en las últimas ninguno de los míos ha sido partícipe- dijo entonces el vampiro.

-¿Estás seguro? Dejaron sus huellas por todo mi distrito.

-No han sido los míos y si ese es el caso, estaríamos en las mismas condiciones-. Lo miró un poco molesto y luego continuó -No quiero involucrarlos con el consejo, pero ya han sido tres víctimas en el mío.

-Entonces deberías saber que hay cazadores buscándonos -se levantó de su asiento y quedó de pie delante del más bajo -Ya que ninguno de los nuestros ha cruzado los límites, debemos encontrar a quien los está rompiendo. Antes que aquellos hombres, intenten hacernos desaparecer.

Le extendió dos hojas papel antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

-Allí está la información que pudimos recolectar de los cazadores que están aquí. El consejo ha pedido nuestra presencia para mañana en la noche, a las diez.

Hizo el intento de salir de la habitación, sin embargo una mano le impidió su huida al cerrarse sobre su muñeca. El agarre era demasiado flojo, sin embargo no pudo evitar detenerse y observar al vampiro.

-Cuídate, Eren.

Se sintió libre del agarre y pronto hizo un asentimiento vago con su cabeza antes de abrir la puerta.

-También tú, Levi-. Luego antes de salir lo miró con una sonrisa ladina -si el consejo no hubiese actuado, creo ser una mejor compañía que la mujer que tenías en la cama hoy.

-Pensaré en ello.

Mientras salía de la habitación escuchó una risita baja que también lo hizo sonreír. Caminó sin mirar atrás por los largos pasillos de la mansión, despidiéndose antes de largarse de allí de Erwin que se encontraba cerca de la entrada.

Afuera lo esperaban en el automóvil dos de los suyos, y mirando una vez más hacia la mansión, descubrió a Levi observándolo desde una de las ventanas superiores. Doce años habían pasado, sin embargo sentía que aquella distancia que ambos habían decidido llevar por tanto tiempo, se había quebrado en los pocos minutos en los que había estado allí.

-¿Señor?

-Vamos Annie, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.


	3. Dos

La noche era demasiado oscura, la luna y las estrellas estaban ocultas bajo el manto espeso de las nubes grises, muy pronto dejarían caer todo el agua que llevaban. A Levi jamás le habían agradado aquellas noches, pero desde que podía recordar era las únicas en las que había estado tranquilo dentro de su distrito.

Terminó de acomodarse su camisa y se colocó el saco para que nadie sospechase de él, hacía frío en las calles y aunque no pudiese sentirlo, no podía dejarse notar.

Erwin estaba esperándolo en el coche y en cuanto subió, arrancó sin preguntar.

Faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para las diez, pero el camino que debían tomar estaba bastante alejado de lo que era la gran manzana, así que el tráfico no sería un problema.

Llegaron a tiempo, deteniendo el automóvil en la acera, el vampiro lanzó un suspiro en cuanto vio la enorme mansión blanca que se presentaba ante ellos, jamás le había agradado el consejo, y fue por ello, que rechazó fervientemente el puesto que le ofrecían.

Salió al exterior pidiéndole a Smith que lo esperara. Sus pasos hicieron eco desde que avanzó hasta que llegó a la entrada, miró a los hombres que estaban de pie delante de la puerta y ambos sin emitir sonido alguno le dejaron pasar.

Siguió por el corredor hasta la primer sala, y no esperó invitación para adentrarse. En la mesa estaban las seis personas del consejo. La mayoría, vampiros y hombres lobo con una gran trayectoria. Una de ellos, era Mikasa.

Las cosas entre ambos no habían salido bien, en especial, cuando su prima se dio cuenta de la horrible realidad que los rodeaba.

Si recapitulaba a sus primeros años, cuando había vuelto a reencontrarse con Eren y la gran muerte del primer híbrido, solo vería la esperanza plasmada en cada uno de sus rostros, para luego, observar el terrible error de sus creencias.

Cuando Farlan se fue, con él se llevó el poder de híbrido que Eren poseía. Solo fueron unos cuantos meses, para descubrir que sus cuerpos solo estaban tomando los vestigios de lo que habría quedado. Porque quien los había creado, no había sido Farlan desde un principio, sino Eren.

La parte más activa de Jaeger había salido a la luz seis años más tarde, cuando en una luna llena había completado su transformación. Se había convertido en un hombre lobo, y el correr del tiempo, solo lo hizo más fuerte. Al principio los vampiros y lobos trataron de vivir en paz, pero las diferencias remontadas desde siglos atrás lo habían impedido. Eran completamente reacios a vivir juntos y Levi pronto lo descubriría al irritarse demasiado ante la sola presencia del castaño.

La manada se separó de ellos y el clan se mantuvo unido. Eren sin embargo, no había querido irse de su lado. Pero los lobos comenzaron a impacientarse.

Cuando el consejo llegó por ellos, no tenían idea de qué se trataba, pronto descubrieron que eran aquellos quienes ahora, controlaban la situación, y no había lobo, ni vampiro que pudiesen rechazarlos; eran poderosos, demasiado y lamentablemente con la muerte del híbrido, tanto Levi como Eren se habían vuelto mucho más débiles.

Ante las peticiones de Mikasa, quien había aceptado un lugar en el consejo y dándole la espalda, terminaron por buscar a Eren y llevárselo con la manada a la cual debía permanecer. Levi rechazó que su unión se quebrara, pero el castaño decidió que aquello sería lo mejor, para no tener que enfrentarse al consejo, ni a los demás clanes y manadas, que veían esa unión como algo aborrecible.

Se paró totalmente recto e hizo una leve reverencia ante los miembros, esperaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que las puertas volvieron a abrirse.

Eren se hizo paso entre los guardias y muy pronto terminó por ponerse a su lado repitiendo su acción. El joven, ahora poseía una musculatura mucho más grande que la que recordaba, tal vez, debido a los entrenamientos que había estado llevando a cabo los últimos años, había dejado su cabello crecer que tenía recogido en una media cola y una barba incipiente se notaba. Su porte demasiado varonil, pero sus ojos demostraban la amabilidad y la frescura que siempre le había gustado tanto.

-Buenas noches, Ackerman, Jaeger-. El miembro del consejo más anciano había hablado -Los hemos reunido para hacerles una petición muy especial. Hemos sido informados sobre los recientes asesinatos que han estado sufriendo es sus distritos, fueron los únicos que han llevado tantas muertes en tan solo unas semanas-. Juntó sus manos sobre la mesa y los observó -Ante la reciente muerte de Petra, debo entender que ahora Jaeger es quien está al mando.

-Así es, señor- contestó el joven rápidamente.

-Bien, entonces hablaremos de las muertes que han estado en sus distritos, Petra había comunicado que habían encontrado huellas de vampiros ¿Es así?

-Sí, hemos encontrado seis víctimas.

-Y Levi, ayer tu segundo al mando ha comunicado que una cuarta víctima ha tenido huellas de lobo en ella.

-Así es-. Dijo con voz firme.

-Hay algo que no he comunicado, pero me gustaría hablarlo en este momento-. Continuó Eren -Hemos estado en contacto sobre el último cuerpo encontrado, no ha sido ninguno de los míos ni tampoco de los suyos.

-Lo sé.

Ambos quedaron bastante confundidos mientras observaban al anciano.

-Las muertes han llegado a la gran manzana y sé que ustedes no sobrepasan jamás los límites, hay dos distritos más allí y es por eso que los he llamado.

-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Levi con voz queda.

-Que necesito saber qué está ocurriendo, las muertes progresivas solo harán que nuestro fin llegue pronto. Hay cazadores, los han estado enviando desde que los asesinatos se han vuelto indiscretos. Los cuerpos encontrados no llevan signos de alguien que ha estado cazando por años, sino de alguien que recién está empezando.

-Pero... la transformación está prohibida si no es aceptada por el consejo.

-Por eso, Levi, voy a hacer un trato con ustedes-. El anciano miró a los demás miembros quienes parecían estar bastante desconformes con lo que diría -Sé que han pasado por mucho, los dos, especialmente después de que decidimos que Eren fuera transferido con los lobos. Díganme solo una cosa ¿Quieren que el consejo deshaga la última norma del tratado que han firmado?

Los ojos de Eren brillaron por unos segundos, casi imperceptiblemente, pero Levi pudo verlos.

-¿Habla de poder relacionarnos entre nosotros sin que el consejo se interponga?

El anciano asintió lentamente.

-Sí, señor-. Contestó Eren casi en un susurro.

Levi asintió y esperó que el anciano continuara.

-Entonces, quiero que trabajen juntos y encuentren al culpable de esto, y también, de alejar a los cazadores que están merodeando por nuestros alrededores. Quiero las cabezas de los culpables, en el límite de un mes. Espero un gran trabajo de su parte.


	4. Tres

-¡Kenny! ¡Espera!

Su respiración era entrecortada, sus piernas dolían por la fuerza implementada en moverlas tanto, Nile no era de aquellos a los que les gustaba salir a atrapar monstruos. No.

Él siempre había preferido quedarse detrás de su escritorio, con su computadora y sus documentos, pero ante la falta de personal lo habían llamado y preparado para atrapar bestias.

Hacía dos años en los que estaba trabajando junto a Kenny Ackerman, un gran compañero para él y tal vez, uno de sus mejores amigos. Siempre impecable ante su trabajo y aunque esta era su primera vez sosteniendo un arma y cazando, no podía evitar sentir que estaba olvidando todo lo aprendido.

Los habían llamado de la estación comunicándoles sobre el caso de otro asesinato con rasgos similares al primero en el que habían asistido. Solo a dos calles de distancia donde el hecho anterior había sido ejecutado.

No fue difícil encontrar al atacante, había dejado su rastro por todo el lugar, sin embargo, después de que se efectuara la lluvia gracias al horrible clima que había en la ciudad, se les dificultó un poco en seguirlo.

Un hombre lobo, enorme y de pelaje marrón, tenía la pata izquierda trasera lastimada, por ello, había sido fácil para su compañero avanzar unos cuantos pasos detrás de la bestia. La velocidad había disminuido considerablemente y sin embargo, Nile no se sentía a la altura de un gran cazador, él no podría alcanzarlo.

Aceleró un poco más sintiendo que ya no podría resistirlo si el lobo volvía a escabullirse, sin embargo, cuando pudo llegar junto a Kenny, él ya había arrinconado a la bestia en uno de los callejones.

El lobo gruñía, sin embargo parecía ya demasiado débil porque no estaba intentando huir o hacer algún movimiento contra ellos.

-Le he disparado- informó su compañero -sin embargo debemos llevarlo con vida, es lo que nos han pedido.

Nile asintió y esperó que Kenny terminara de hablar.

-He atrapado sus patas traseras, el arma que hiciste es buena, las cadenas parecen ser resistentes- Kenny le sonrió -un solo disparo y ¡BAM! Atrapado totalmente.

-¿Has llamado a los demás? ¿Para que vengan a buscarlo?- preguntó bastante nervioso.

-Por supuesto.

El lobo lanzó un aullido débil y empezó a removerse totalmente inquieto, los dos hombres se pusieron en posición de defensa, esperando cualquier cosa de su parte. Sin embargo, el animal comenzó a aullar cada vez más fuerte e intentar soltarse sin poder lograrlo.

-Parece aterrado- Nile observó al lobo con el entrecejo fruncido -No está cicatrizando...

Un rugido a sus espaldas los hizo volver a ponerse en alerta. El lobo marrón que habían capturado comenzó a retorcerse con más frenesí. Unos aullidos lastimeros fueron lanzados al aire y el silencio volvió a rodearlos.

-¡Escóndete detrás del contenedor de basura! Mataremos a quién sea que está llamando.

Nile asintió y lo siguió hasta el contenedor de basura, habían sacado sus armas mientras oían como los gruñidos más fuertes, el lobo parecía estar aterrorizado y entonces Kenny se preparó para saltar cuando los pasos se volvieron cercanos.

-Detente, algo anda mal-. Dijo en un susurro el más joven.

Ambos quedaron estáticos ante la bestia que apareció ante ellos. No era un vampiro, ni un hombre lobo, algo que jamás habían visto. Se sostenía en dos patas, grandes garras sobresalían de ellos. Piel negra cubría su cuerpo, poseía garras como si fuesen manos, alas enormes de igual color, su rostro era abarcado por dos enormes ojos blancos y una gran mandíbula que dejaba ver una dentadura filosa, parecía tener algunos rasgos lobunos, sin embargo, no llevaba ningún pelaje ni nada más en su cuerpo que pudiese ser de los otros.

Sus respiraciones se volvieron irregulares y Nile comenzó a sentir a su corazón golpeando su pecho con demasiada fuerza, él había quedado detrás de Kenny y sin embargo, podía ver la escena con tal claridad que llegaba a atemorizarlo por completo.

El lobo seguía insistiendo en soltarse de sus ataduras, sin embargo hizo un débil intento en defenderse cuando la bestia contraria se lanzó hacia su cuerpo.

Los hombres oyeron con claridad el último aullido que lanzó el hombre lobo al momento que le seguían los huesos crujiendo en la boca del contrario. Solo fueron unos segundos en los que se alimentaba y aún con medio cuerpo del lobo entre sus fauces, abrió sus alas en su máximo explendor y desapareció por el cielo en un instante.

-¿Qué... Qué fue eso?

La voz de Kenny se dejó oír en ese momento y Nile no pudo responderle como debía. Jamás habían visto ni oído acerca de algo igual. Estaban por levantarse y salir detrás del contenedor, cuando una cabeza humana cayó delante de ellos.

Dieron un brinco hacia atrás, casi rozando la pared que se elvaba a sus espaldas. La cabeza rodó hacia ellos y pudieron apreciar el rostro de una mujer.

-Creo... creo que esto es solo lo que podremos entregar al departamento- continuó Kenny después de unos minutos en los que no se habían atrevido a moverse -Nile, no digas una palabra a nadie sobre lo que hemos visto.


	5. Cuatro

Levi había suministrado una gran cantidad de guardias para la llegada de la manada, habían dispuesto que sus distritos estuviesen unidos por el tiempo que restaba en la aparición del culpable. Muchos, no habían estado muy cooperativos con la idea de que los lobos infestaran su territorio, pero, como la mayoría de las muertes se habían realizado allí, el vampiro creyó que su clan sería lo más seguro, al menos por un corto lapso de tiempo.

Un auto negro fue el primero en llegar, y detrás, varias camionetas 4x4 del mismo color.

Primero, se bajó un joven del asiento del conductor y abrió la puerta trasera, dejando ver a Eren descendiendo del vehículo. El castaño llevaba su cabello recogido, con apenas una barba incipiente en su mentón, una camisa blanca se pegaba a su cuerpo, ahora totalmente fornido y un pantalón negro, ceñido a sus muslos.

Avanzó despacio, firme y recto. La imagen de un líder ante cualquiera que lo viese. Completamente decidido, con su semblante serio y su mirada fría.

Eren había cambiado demasiado ante sus ojos, pero muy en el fondo siempre había sabido que llevaba un carácter imponente, que muy pocas veces había dejado ver.

Annie bajó del siguiente automóvil y pronto, fue seguida por cerca treinta hombres y mujeres, todos de la misma manada.

Eren se detuvo delante de él y le sonrió completamente confiado, extendió su mano y su cuerpo quedó completamente rígido cuando el vampiro lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-Bienvenido-. Susurró.

Un carraspeo hizo que alejara su cuerpo del más alto, Annie había llegado a su lado y lo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-No tome demasiada confianza, no debería tocar al líder si él no lo desea.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo como Eren acomodaba un poco su camisa y se sintió un poco avergonzado.

-Lo siento-. Se giró hacia los suyos y habló en voz alta -Desde hoy, estaremos unidos, así que por favor les pido respeto-, luego observó al castaño y amablemente señaló hacia el interior de la mansión -sean bienvenidos.

Eren se adelantó seguido de los suyos y luego se detuvo observando el interior, estaban rodeados por una gran cantidad de vampiros, solo dos rostros allí que ya conocía, el de Erwin y el de Hanji. Los lobos se mantuvieron al tanto de sus acciones y un poco desconfiados observaron como se acercaba a estos dos y los saludaba amablemente.

-Nifa les enseñará sus habitaciones y si desean saber algo más, aquí, Nanaba les mostrará el resto.

Después de un asentimiento por parte de Eren, los recién llegados se dejaron guiar, mientras que el castaño se mantenía inmóvil a un lado de Levi.

-Tengo noticias, y no son buenas.

Levi lo miró confundido, pero luego asintió y lo guió hacia su oficina, donde le ofreció asiento y una bebida.

-Te escucho-. Dijo luego de sentarse sobre el costoso sillón que estaba allí.

-Enviaron a Petra.

-¿Petra? ¿Quién?

Eren asomó una sonrisa leve, sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial y luego se unieron a los suyos.

-Los detectives. No lo sé, tal vez creyeron que era lo correcto después de revisar sus restos; supongo que fueron demasiado vivaces como para saber a que manada pertenecía.

-¿Eso es un problema?- preguntó Levi un poco desconcertado.

-No exactamente-. Eren se puso de pie y se acercó al vampiro -nos dieron su cabeza, solo eso. Pero lo curioso era el olor que encontramos en ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Levi, creo que estamos tratando de alguien mucho más poderoso que aquellos simples cazadores o alguno de los nuestros.

El azabache frunció el ceño, pero después de unos segundos sintió que se estremecía completamente.

-¿Estás insinuando que hay híbridos detrás de esto? Es imposible.

-Es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

Levi dejó a un lado su bebida y continuó lentamente.

-¿Tu manada lo sabe? Sabes que ninguno de nosotros estaría a la altura de un híbrido si es que te propones a hacer una locura.

Eren sonrió y se acercó un poco más.

-No es una locura, sabes que mi padre hizo experimentos. Puede ser tranquilamente uno de ellos. Híbridos de sangre pura no existen más, acabaron con Farlan- luego se acercó hasta quedar casi encima del vampiro y con una sonrisa socarrona terminó sentado en la falda del contrario. Sus rodillas se hundieron en el mullido sillón, mientras que sus manos se pasearon hasta detenerse en la nuca del más bajo -¿Tienes miedo Lev?

El vampiro lo miró expectante, sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro del rostro del más alto y se detuvieron en sus labios.

-No quiero que nadie más termine muriendo.

-No has cambiado nada en todos estos años-, susurró antes de acercar peligrosamente sus labios y pasar su lengua por el inferior del contrario -sabes que hay que hacer grandes sacrificios para lograr lo que uno quiere- se alejó con parcimonia y solo logró que una de las manos del más bajo apretara sus glúteos con fuerza.

Sin embargo, Eren le dio una pequeña palmada para que lo soltase y pronto estuvo poniéndose de pie y arreglando un poco su ropa.

-Señor Ackerman, no se permite interacción alguna entre nosotros más allá del trabajo que de ahora en más realizaremos juntos-, luego como si nada hubiese ocurrido caminó hacia la puerta -recuerde que para conseguir lo que quiere, primero debe encontrar a los culpables- y luego por lo bajo agregó. -Necesito a alguien que sea un verdadero líder a mi lado, no lo olvide.


End file.
